1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a roll blind system for a panorama sun roof of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a roll blind system for a panorama sun roof of a vehicle that may open or close front and rear roll blinds independently by dividing the panorama sun roof installed at a roof of the vehicle into two parts.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, installation of sun roofs is recently increasing as units for interior ventilation and for obtaining an open feeling.
Sun roofs usually operate in a full open state or in a partially open state in which only a rear portion of a sun roof can be slightly lifted for the purpose of air circulation in a non-full open state.
Also, panorama sun roofs that provide a feeling of a convertible by maximizing an open feeling by manufacturing the greater part of a roof panel by using glass in addition to a front part of the vehicle have recently enjoyed popularity.
That is, panorama sun roofs have a structure in which the greater area of the roof panel of the vehicle is open and the entire roof is covered with glass, and when glass is open, the entire roof is open so that a feeling of cool traveling can be obtained.
A driving unit of the panorama sun roof according to the related art is divided into a roll blind part and a glass part. A motor is required to operate the roll blind part and the glass part, and in particular, the roll blind is divided into a front roll blind and a rear roll blind, and two motors are required to operate each of the front roll blind and the rear roll blind. Thus, three motors altogether are required for the panorama sun roof according to the related art.
A panorama driving unit that opens or closes a front roll blind and a rear roll blind to operate the front roll blind and the rear roll blind simultaneously by using only one motor in consideration of this disadvantage has been recently suggested.
For example, as illustrated in FIG. 5, a front roll blind 1 and a rear roll blind 2 are disposed in front of and in rear of the panorama sun roof, and the front roll blind 1 and the rear roll blind 2 are connected to a gear 5 of a motor via cables 3 and 4.
In this case, one cable 3 is connected between one side of the front roll blind 1 and one side of the rear roll blind 2, and the other one cable 4 is connected between the other side of the front roll blind 1 and the other side of the rear roll blind 2.
In a method of driving the roll blind for the panorama sun roof of the vehicle according to the related art, the front roll blind 1 and the rear roll blind 2 are simultaneously driven by using one motor. Thus, when the motor is rotated, each cable operates in an opposite direction so that the front roll blind and the rear roll blind operate simultaneously and are simultaneously open or closed.
However, in the method of driving the roll blind for the panorama sun roof according to the related art as described above, the front and rear roll blinds 1 and 2 operate simultaneously and thus can be only simultaneously open or closed.
For example, when a roll blind of a front seat passenger compartment is open, the rear roll blind 2 is open simultaneously with the front roll blind 1 such that a rear seat passenger who dislikes sunshine, may have a feeling of displeasure. Thus, improvements for this are required.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.